


New New Life

by cirque



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, S7E05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirque/pseuds/cirque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'll never see River again, nor the Doctor. But Rory is worth that, isn't he?</p><p>SPOILERS for s7e05</p>
            </blockquote>





	New New Life

He bought an apartment like it was the most natural thing in the world. Just disappeared one day and returned with a viewing booked and the keys swinging off his fingers, and she ruffled his hair with a smile.

It was a nice place. Bigger than they needed, but nice. She decorated it in humble tones and filled it with Rory's favourite furniture ('gothic chic' she called it, and he threw an Ikea catalogue at her and gave her _that look_ , the one that told her he'd learned a lot in 2000 years), but Amy never felt quite right. She never learned to adjust to the beat of New York life; there was noise and traffic and guncrime, and on certain nights she would look at the stars and imagine a blue streak cutting through.

Amy and Rory got jobs, got a whole new life, and stopped waiting for adventure to come knocking. They got married, again, for the legality as much as the thrill, just the two of them in a chapel one Sunday. Whenever they lay in bed, drinking in the momentary silence, they felt River grow in the spaces between them, curl her way around them much like she had when she was born. Amy missed her bodily, Melody Pond who fit so well into her arms, but it was a kind of balm to know that she was out there, travelling to places that Amy could not, living the life she'd given up.

Sometimes, Amy went walking at night just to feel the cold air on her skin. She looked up, past the moon, past Orion, past the faint blur of Mars, and thought of River, hectic River, who seemed so far away now, fast-paced non-stop topsy-turvy River, and the silly raggedy man they both dared to believe in, once upon a time.


End file.
